Red Waters
by TrekkieL
Summary: When a vampire chase goes awry, Sam nearly drowns and Gabriel realises how close he came to losing his lover. Later, something triggers for Gabriel, causing him to panic and become slightly protective of his boyfriend. Written by me and the fabulous Feebleplatypus. Cute, angsty mush (As per usual)


_**Written by me and the gorgeous Feebleplatypus. The first and every other paragraph are mine, the second and every other are hers. Enjoy:**_

"Gabe, it went this way!" Sam shouted. He and Dean had found another vampire headline, but Dean and Cas had gone to catch a werewolf, leaving Gabriel and Sam to capture the vampire.

"You chase it! I'll wait for you by the dock and we corner it!" Gabriel shouted. "Love you!" Sam heard wings flap behind him and smiled.

Sam chased the vampire, jumping over two bins and falling over running around a corner, but he managed to catch up to the vampire by the dock. He saw couldn't see Gabriel, which worried Sam.

Sam jumped on the vampire, pushing it to the ground. The vampire struggled, rolling over so Sam was weighed down on the ground.

Sam wriggled free of the vamp's grasp, rolling over and standing up before he had chance to be pulled down again. The vampire also got to his feet hastily, taking a step towards Sam. Sam cursed inwardly, Gabriel had the only knife big enough to kill the vamp, and he had smashed his syringe of dead man's blood as he was rolling on the floor with the vampire. Suddenly, the vampire lunged towards Sam, throwing him backwards towards the lake. On his way down, Sam hit his head, badly on the rocky edge of the water, knocked himself out and fell into the lake. There was a big smear of blood on the rocks. The vampire smirked and started to walk away. Just then, there was a flapping of wings and Gabriel appeared in front of the vamp.

"Hey there, hotshot" Gabriel smirked, lifting the huge axe and slicing the vampire's head straight off. He looked around and saw the blood dripping of the rock, with no sign of Sam anywhere. Gabriel's smirk fell and his eyes widened in terror.

"Sam?!" He shouted, desperately.

"Sam?! Please, no!" Gabriel cried. The water near the rock shone red in the moonlight, confirming Gabriel predictions. "Hold on, Sam!" Gabriel shouted, jumping into the water. He opened his eyes, looking around for Sam. He saw him, laying on the sea bed with a large wound on his forehead.

Gabriel swam down, gathering his boyfriend in his arms and swimming to the surface. Gabriel gasped for breath as he broke out of the water. Sam didn't.

"Sam?" Gabriel felt for a pulse, his wings flapping to try and fly out, but the water stopped him flying. He couldn't find one.

"Sam, come on, not like this! Please, please!" Gabriel took another deep breath and swam underneath Sam, pushing him up and above the water. He kicked his legs frantically, propelling him and Sam back towards the dock. He quickly rolled Sam out of the water and came up for air, pulling himself out. Quickly, he moved Sam's hair out of his face, took a deep breath and put his mouth on Sam's. He breathed out, hoping some of the air had transferred into the hunter's lungs. He pulled away, and placed his hands on Sam's chest, pushing down as hard as he could, using his own heartbeat as a guide for when to apply pressure. He carried on like this for a good two minutes before finally, his own sobbing cut off his breathing pattern. Gabriel slowly removed his hands and took them to his face, curling himself into a ball, crying silently, shaking.

"It wasn't meant to end like this" Gabriel whispered, tears rolling down his face constantly.

"IT WASN'T MEANT TO END LIKE THIS!" Gabriel cried, slamming a fist down on Sam's unmoving chest.

Suddenly, Sam began coughing up water, rolling to the side and gasping for breath.

"Sam!" Gabriel gasped, looking over at the soaked hunter. Sam looked up, still gasping.

"Gabe..." Sam panted as he sat up. "You... You saved me..." Gabriel laughed.

"Sasquatch!" Gabriel threw his arms around Sam's neck. Sam returned the embrace, holding Gabriel as close as possible.

"Gabe..." Sam sighed, burying his head in Gabriel's neck, breathing in the sweet, sugary smell of his angel and tightening his grip, clutching at his angels jacket.

Gabriel hugged back, clinging on as if he was going to lose Sam again if he let go.

"Don't ever do that again" Gabriel said, half into Sam's shirt

"Honestly, I don't plan to" Sam laughed a little.

A few months later, Sam and Dean invited Castiel and Gabriel swimming in a lake near a motel they were staying at. The four were currently splashing each other.

"Easy Dean-o!" Gabriel laughed as Dean splashed him. Dean poked his tongue out, splashing him again. Castiel hadn't quite got the idea, and used his mojo to throw a meter tall wave of water over Dean.

"Um... Cas?" Sam looked at the angel. "Bit much." Gabriel burst out laughing, swimming over to pat his brother on the back.

"That was great, bro." Gabriel chuckled. Dean coughed.

"Yeah, just great!" Dean replied sarcastically.

"I'm truly sorry, Dean..." Castiel hung his head.

"Don't worry. It's cool." Dean smiled. Sam swam over to Gabriel.

"They're so dating." Sam whispered.

"I know right!" Gabriel chuckled.

Sam swam around the lake a little and went underwater so he could swim a little faster. Gabriel saw him disappear under the water and his chest tightened. He remembered the last time he was in contact with a lake and he was so close to losing Sam forever. Gabriel tried to breathe normally again, but in his mind he saw the water turn a deep scarlet and remembered the dead eyes in Sam's limp body as he held him in his arms, sobbing.

"Gabriel?" Castiel noticed his brother staring in to the distance, panic written all over his face, as if he was paralysed in fear.

"Sam!" Gabriel swam after Sam, using his wings to make him swim faster. He caught up to Sam, pulling him out from under the water. Sam coughed.

"Gabriel! What're you doing?" Sam asked, slightly irritated, but the irritation faded when he saw Gabriel with tear filled eyes.

"I... Sorry, Sam..." Gabriel muttered, turning to swim away.

"Gabe..." Sam grabbed his angels arm, pulling him back over towards him. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, cupping Gabriel's face.

"It's nothing, Sam." Gabriel frowned. "It's just... You went under.. And I-"

"You thought I was drowning again." Sam finished off for him. "I'm okay, I promise." Sam smiled, pressing his forehead against Gabriel's. "I'm okay."

"Sorry-"

"Don't be." Sam inturupted, kissing Gabriel's cheek.


End file.
